


Paper Rings

by AiFrost



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25178299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiFrost/pseuds/AiFrost
Summary: This is for the miyacest week 2020!#miyamiya2020
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 114





	Paper Rings

_It all starts with paper rings._

Looking at his brother with wide eyes, Osamu was caught in a surprise, a pleasant yet confusing one. 

He never seen Atsumu so... Bashful with tinted pink cheeks, averted gaze, anxiously biting his bottom lip, and not to mention his holded out palm, showing two almost identical rings made out of rolled calendar papers. Should Osamu take it? Does he means he should take one? 

"Just- Just take one already!"

Seems like he's thinking about it for too long. The voice and the sudden brave stare stratled him who's deep in his own world. 

"Umm.. Okay," the younger twin took one, immediately sliding it through his ring finger. He saw their mother used her gold ring there, so this is the correct way to wear it, right? 

Glancing at Atsumu again, now he finds his twin smiling happily. The other paper ring on his palm is gone, already sitting nicely on his ring finger as well. 

"Now we're the same!"

The happiness his brother radiates were contagious, making him smile as well even though he has no reason to do so. 

"What's the occasion anyway?" he finally asked. 

Atsumu hums as he's seen to be thinking hard with a deep frown on his forehead. "Nothing?" 

The younger twin sighed. All of that just to get nothing. Before he could protest, he saw the older twin averted his gaze again, playing with his ring. 

"I just wanna say thank you..."

It came out quite incoherrent, but thankfully Osamu can still hear it, and it shook him to the core. Thank you is something that they almost never say to each other. They only say it to the older ones as an obligatory. Hearing it slips from his brother's mouth sends thousands of questions, but if he needs to sum everything, then-

"Why?"

Atsumu lets out a humph, as if he was angry because Osamu didn't get what he meant. Well how can he when the older twin being like that? 

"You decided to join volley as well... Though you didn't seem to be happy about it," he still refuse to see the others identical hazel orbs, "So... So I made this."

Osamu looks at his ring finger, at the colourful paper ring. Slowly, his lips curled up, forming a small smile. 

"Thanks, Atsumu."

Hearing his brother's word, Atsumu grins. "So you like it?" 

"Mm, it's nice."

"I know right? It's reaaally hard to make it, yet I did it!"

"Mm."

"Then that means we'll stay together forever!"

The younger twin looked up, a bit surprised with his brother's words. "Huh?" 

Not losing his radiance, Atsumu intertwine their fingers, still staring Osamu's eyes with his twinkling ones. 

"We'll stay together? Forever?"

Osamu smiled again. 

"Forever."

_We promise to stay together. Forever._

It's the same bashful expression he saw years ago. It once again showed by his brother's features, and it once again caught him in a surprise. Atsumu is kneeling on one knee, in his already closed shop, and he was in the middle of... Oh, what was he doing again? Well it doesn't matter now. 

Looking to the blond's palm, he found two gold rings waiting patiently. Should he take it? Should he take one? 

"Just take one already!"

It felt like deja vu, the past decided to replay again. And though it's the second time he experience it, Osamu still hesitate like when he was young.

Taking one of the pair, he looked at it, staring it as if it's the first time he ever saw a ring. Tracing the surface, he found a detail on the inner side of the ring; it was their name engraved there. 

"But why?"

"Huh?" The older twin raised one of his eyebrows, "Did you space out when I said my long ass speech? And isn't this clear enough?" 

"What?"

Osamu felt stupid. His mind stops working, falling into undescribable tranquil. Yet his heart race as the older twin stands up and wrap his hands with his slight bigger ones. It's warm, Osamu thought. 

"Be grateful that I love you enough to repeat it again," the athlete huffed, "Stupid Samu, don't space out when I'm talking."

"Listen, we've been through a lot of things. Volley, school, life problems, almost everything we've done it together. I was mad when you decided to quit volley, because I thought you'll leave me alone, you'll break our promise. But then, I'm glad that nothing has changed, rather it grew better."

"We managed to sort our feelings out after years of pining, keeping it to ourselves as we thought it was wrong, also thinking there's no way it'll happen and work out. But then things happen and it made us... Like this. I'm happy with how we are now, but will you make me happier with tying our bond once and for all?"

"Will you make me the happiest man and marry me, Samu?"

His face stays blank, even after the second proposal. Though his features doesn't show any changes, inside him is an absolute chaos. Everything--his mind, his heart--went haywire, leaving him alone, unable to process his brother's feelings. 

"Samu?" Atsumu's hands resting on his shoulders, shaking him a bit, "I didn't break you, right?" 

"But why?"

"Why?" the blond sighed, "Why what?" 

"Why did you do that?"

"Well wasn't it something normal to do? And why can't I?"

"But I thought- I thought it was unecessary."

"What? Samu what do you-"

"We already promised that day," he cut his brother's words, eyes glossy with tears and lips trembling, "We promised to stay together forever. We promised upon those stupid paper rings you made. I thought- I thought it was enough."

"I didn't expect you to buy a new ring for me. I didn't expect any speech or a proposal. I didn't expect anything from you because I already have you!"

"You're enough for me, and I was already up on the ninth cloud when we started dating. Why did you propose me?"

Atsumu didn't get it. Maybe he's short circuited for awhile or something, but one thing for sure, he doesn't like seeing Osamu crying like that.

He pressed their forehead together, whispering an apology as he kissed the younger twin's tears away. 

"So I can't?" he asked when he saw his brother has calmed down. 

"You can. I was just... Surprised."

The blond chuckled. "Bet you didn't see that coming huh?" 

"Don't get cocky, Tsumu."

He ignores his twin's warning and peck his lips instead. "Did you see that coming then?" 

The other only blooms in red, shoving the athlete away due to embarrasment. They bicker playfully, with not so serious punch here and there, before settling down in each others arms again, staring deeply into identical hazel orbs.

"Can I get my answer now?"

Osamu chuckled. "You already know the answer."

_I like shiny things but I'd marry you in paper rings._  
_Darling, you're the one I want._


End file.
